vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clementine (Overlord)
Summary Clementine 'is a minor antagonist who appears in the Dark Warrior arc of Overlord. She is an insane defect of the Black Scripture, an elite group of warriors within the Slane Theocracy, who then moved to killing adventurers as a hobby, declaring herself within the realm of heroes. She allied herself with the necromancer Khajiit, hatching a plan that would result in swarming the city of E-Rantel with an army of undead. However, Ainz Ooal Gown killed her in retaliation for her massacre of a band of adventurers that he travelled with. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-C, '''Possibly '''High 8-C with buffs while charging Name: Clementine, Windstride, Quintia's Fragment Origin: Overlord Gender: Female Age: Mid 20s Classification: Human, Warrior, Former member of the Black Scripture and the Slane Theocracy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Body Control (Can enhance her reactions by overworking her neural networks), Statistics Amplification, Magic (through her weapons), Can use Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and/or Mind Control with her Stilettos. Resistance to Poison, Disease, and Mind Manipulation (Strong warriors like Brain Unglaus can shake off mind-manipulating effects) Attack Potency: Building level (The armor she wears in her fight with Momon is made of the tags of adventurers that she has defeated. Claims that she is above the likes of adventurers and is in the realm of heroes, able to individually defeat Brain Unglaus and Gazef Stronoff in combat, a claim backed up by Word of God), higher with Black Scripture Equipment (Word of God states she would be able to defeat a fully-equipped Gazef with her entire equipment set), Possibly Large Building level 'with buffs while charging (Ainz, powerful enough to one shot if not heavily wound her with one strike, hardly believed the power of her charge was possible) 'Speed: Supersonic (Casually generated a sonic boom during her fight with Momon) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Building Class (Managed to make a small crack in Momon's armor with her stiletto. Punched hard enough to injure her own body significantly when Ainz switched to his normal gear), higher with Black Scripture Equipment, Possibly Large Building Class 'with buffs while charging (Ainz, powerful enough to one shot if not heavily wound her with one strike, hardly believed the power of her charge was possible) 'Durability: Building level (Able to withstand casual attacks from Ainz while under his guise as the adventurer Momon. Should be able to take attacks from high-ranking adventurers. Should be far above Remedios, who was stated to be capable of surviving a building collapsing on her), higher with Black Scripture Equipment Stamina: High. She was able to push herself to the point of self-mutilation, breaking her body while trying to attack Ainz. Should be superior to the likes of Gazef, who could last minutes against an entire group of 4th Tier Angels while being bombarded by magical attacks. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: *'Stilettos:' Serving as Clementine's main weapons, these thin blades have the capacity to be 'loaded' with a spell by a magic caster, allowing even a warrior with no magic-based abilities to cast up to third tier spells. With these, Clementine has demonstrated the use of a mind-control spell, as well as Lightning and Fireball. However, once she releases the spell within one of her weapons, it returns to a mundane form and needs to be reloaded for further use. *'Morning Star:' A spiked mace that used to inflict bludgeoning attacks. Clementine uses this as a backup weapon when she's against enemies immune to piercing damage. Intelligence: Deceptively intelligent in stealth and an extremely talented warrior, surpassing the greatest in the entire kingdom of Re-Estize. Ainz actually took note of several of her strategies and employed them in his battles against Shalltear and Go Gin. Considered to be equal if not superior to Gazef Stronoff. Weaknesses: Greatly overconfident in her abilities, although that doesn't keep her from going all out in battle. Facing a massively superior opponent such as Ainz caused her to go psychotic. The use of Martial Arts slowly builds up fatigue in the user's body and mind, and stronger techniques require more focus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lightning and Fireball.gif|Invulnerable Fortress Flow Acceleration Clem.gif|Flow Acceleration Fireball and Lightning.gif|Lightning and Fireball *'Ability Boost:' Increases the overall abilities of the user. *'Greater Ability Boost:' Greatly increases the overall abilities of the user. Its effects can stack with Ability Boost. *'Flow Acceleration:' An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. *'Greater Evasion:' Allows user to dodge attacks easily. *'Invulnerable Fortress:' Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. *'Pace of the Wind:' Increases user's speed. Others Notable Victories: Chizome Akaguro (My Hero Academia) Chizome's Profile Notable Losses: Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Joseph's profile (Part 2 Joseph was used, both had intel, starting distance was 50 meters and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warriors Category:Humans Category:Crazy Characters Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Overlord